Gender Bender MarvelDC
by J2Web
Summary: Has been rewritten an moved to the story: Scape Goat.
1. Chapter 1

Gender Bender Marvel/DC

Um… before I start…

Rajan Roth = Raven,

Gwendelyn Logan = Beast Boy,

Victoria Stone = Cyborg,

Korin Anders = Starfire,

Robyn Grayson=Richard Grayson,

Kaitlyn Wagner = Kurt Wagner = Nightcrawler

Kaden Pryde = Kitty Pryde = Shadowcat

and those are the only Gender bended heroes in this fan fiction, now for the fic. ^_^

_____________________________________________________________

Wolverine stalks into Kaitlyn's room. "We need you at the hanger bay, fuzzy."

Kaitlyn sighs, "Vhat? Can't a girl get her beauty sleep in zis place?" She rolls over to snuggle deeper into her blankets.

"Your problem, not mine, elf. Xavier found a group of new mutants and wants us to intercept them." Kaitlyn rolls back over and stares at her combat instructor.

"hmph… I'll be right down."

"See ya there, elf." Wolverine walks out.

Kaitlyn gets up and struggles into her spandex uniform. She walks over to her desk grabs her Zune and plugs herself in, tuning the mp3 player to Dota. She dances out of her room.

"Vait!" The fuzzy blue girl stops in her tracks. She bamphs back into her room grabs her holo-watch, then bamphs to the kitchen for a bite.

In the giant hanger bay, Xavier is surrounded by the x-men. BAMPH! Kaitlyn appears right behind Rogue, munching on a blueberry muffin, no longer listening to her Zune. "vhat did I miss?"

"Not much." Rogue replied, rolling her eyes at her roommate.

"Good morning students. Using Cerebro, I have been alerted to five mutants who have recently discovered their abilities . Rogue and Kaitlyn, you two will go to Hunter College. You are looking for two girls. Victoria Stone, and Gwendelyn Logan." Wolverine raises an eyebrow. "Is there a problem Logan?"

"Nope, just a little weird."

Ignoring wolverine, Xavier continues.

"Kaden, Remy I need you to find Prince Korin Anders. He is visiting New York at the Plaza Athenee Bangkok. Scott and Jean, I want you to find Rajan Roth. He was last seen in St. Patrick's cathedral." Xavier looks over at Kaitlyn, and gauges her reaction.

"Ah, at last anozer caszolic. I am not alone!" As if on cue, Kaitlyn speaks with a smile.

"Storm, you and Wolverine will go to the New York University to find Robyn Grayson. Any questions?" The Professor watches his students whisper among themselves.

"Do you know… like… what powers they have?"

"Yes Kaden. Victoria can manipulate electronics, but only if she is touching them. She is also a cyborg, which means she has other capabilities that are unknown to me. Gwendelyn can shape-shift into any animal that she has seen. Coincidentally, she also has incredibly enhanced senses."

"If me and the shape shifter got so much in common, why not let me bring her in?"

"Because we don't want to scare her Logan. I do want you two to meet eventually though, but under less stressful conditions. Besides, Gwen would probably relate with Kaitlyn better at first sight. Prince Kor of Tamaran has developed the ability to fly, and cast energy bolts from his hands and eyes. He also seems to possesse super strength. Robyn has an unusually high IQ, abnormally fast reflexes, and the ability to learn things by observing them."

"Can Robyn learn other mutant's abilities?"

"No, Rogue, she cannot. She can only learn things that humans have been known to do. For example: Suppose she watched someone perform a martial arts move. She could imitate it, analyze it for weaknesses, and store that information to use later. Is that all?"

"Letz get zis party started!" Kaitlyn throws an arm up, grabs Rogue with her other arm and bamphs out of there. The rest of the group boards the Jet.

BAMPH!

"Whoa, Kait! Let me know when you're gonna to do that!"

"I'm sorry but I jus' got excited." Kait smiled.

"Kait, where's your holowatch?"

"Oops. I left it in the kitchen, but I think we're—" The sound of crying comes from one of the stalls.

"Hello?" ventures Rouge

"G-GO AWAY!"

"Alright, we're going." They make noise as if to leave but stay put and become quiet. After five minutes the girl unlocks the stall door, and stomps out.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" The girl stops.

"Oh."

She pushes a lock of her green hair out of the way of her glassy jade eyes, and tucks it behind her pointed ears. She stares in awkward silence. In front of her is a fuzzy blue demon with a tail and no pupils, and a Goth with a white streak in her hair. They stare at her equally surprised.

"You're Gwendelyn I take it?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Um… Zat's a long story. For now, all you need to know is zat ve're here to help you. Ve'll tell you the rest later. Ve know vhat your going through, and ve could help you understand, and control your powvers."

"…Yeah? But who are you?" Gwendelyn's curiosity overcomes her anger.

"We're X-men, and we would like you to join us at Xavier's Institute of the Gifted." Gwendelyn's eyes grow wide.

"You want me to go to Xavier's institute? …yes! I can't wait!" She starts hopping with excitement.

"Shh. Do you know where Victoria Stone is?"

"Um, yeah."

"Just vait a minute. I have to get my holovatch." BAMPH!

"Is that her power?" Gwendelyn, looks at rogue, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Yeah, but she can walk on walls, and is crazy fast too."

BAMPH!

"Alright, I'm ready to go!" Kaitlyn is no longer fuzzy. Her skin is now pale and her once yellow pupil-less eyes, are now light blue. Her hair, however, is still its midnight blue. "So, vhere is this Victoria Stone?"

The three girls leave the bathrooms. They walk through the crowded halls to the science wing.

"She's in one of these science labs. Room four seventy-six, I think." They enter the room Gwendelyn shows them. She walks over to a black athletic woman.

"Hey Vicky? Someone wants to talk to us."

"Uh, sure." Victoria gets up and puts a disk into a homework collection bin. She follows her friend out to the hall.

"Who are they?" She points to the girls with Gwendelyn.


	2. Chapter 2

A dark cloaked figure lights a candle, signs the cross and sits in the front pew. _Father who art in Heaven forgive me. Do not hide your face from me. I did not choose this half-life with one foot already in hell. Save me from my hate and anger. _ Open disgust for himself on his face this young man rises to his feet, signs the cross once again and turns toward the couple in the doorway.

"May I help you?" He asks, hiding his emotions behind a stone cold mask. His question echos through the empty cathedral.  
"We're looking for Rajan Roth. We had heard that he frequents this church."

"I am sorry I can't-."

A side of the cathedral explodes. Saber-tooth, followed by Magneto and Pyro stride in through the hole.

"Well, well, looks like we came just a little late." Magneto glares at Cyclops then at Rajan.

"Why have you come? Only pain awaits those who anger me." Several stain glass windows shatter with a pulse of black energy, as Rajan meets Magneto's gaze with a hollow rage.

"I have come to guide you into the light. To tell the son of Trigon the Terrible, he can redeem himself."

A faint hope flits across his eyes and dies as Rajan turns toward Scott and Jean.

"And you? What is your purpose in coming here? Have you come to lead the Dark Prince into your so called 'light'? I will be no man's puppet!"

His eyes start to glow. The shards of glass once again encased in darkness, fly toward Magneto. Saber-tooth steps in to protect his master with his back. Pyro launches a barrage of flames at Rajan, who raises a shield of darkness just in time to deflect the fire. When the last glass shard sticks into his back, Saber-tooth turns around and grabs a pew only to have it explode in his hands. Cyclops readies another beam to shoot at Saber-tooth, while Jean throws pyro into a wall. Saber-tooth dodges Cyclops' beam and rushes at him. Magneto uses this temporary respite to grab the confused Rajan with a lamp stand, twisting it around the empath.

"Let's go Saber-tooth, Pyro. If you try to save young Rajan Scott, I will not hesitate to crush him."

Magneto walks through the hole with an unconscious Rajan floating behind him, leaving Jean and Scott unable to follow.

"Don't worry Scott, we'll save him from Magneto."

"Maybe... Professor gave us the unstable one didn't he?." Scott frowned, shaking his head as they make their way back to the X-Jet.

While Scott and Jean left to tell the Professor the bad news, Kaden and Remy were on their way to a fancy resort.

"So... like where do we start?" Kaden looked around aimlessly.

Remy didn't hear Kaden. He was looking around and seeing so many lost opportunities. _Damn, dey wouldn't miss a couple o' Benjamins would they?_

"Dude?" Kaden waves his hands in front of Remy trying to get his attention.

Remy snapped out of his thoughts and walked right over to the concierge desk.

"Oi I'm lookin' for a visitor here. Name's Prince Kor. 'was supposed to show him around town."

"That the fella you lookin' for?" The clerk asked, pointing behind the two guys. They turn around to see a tall red headed boy being lead by a group of four bodyguards. The foreign prince's head was down cast and walked like a defeated felon to the gallows.

"Yup, he's the one. Thanks." Both Remy and Kaden turn to address the prince as they pass.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" The guards stop in sync with the prince.

"Who are you?" One of the bodyguards asks.

"Name's Remy Lebue. Wanted to talk to de prince."

"Please, I want to hear what they have to tell me." Korin's eyes asking Chief Guard to leave him alone for a moment at least.

"We'll be by the front desk." Korin nodded as they moved away.

"Friends, please, who are you?"

"Just a couple of people, just a little different from the rest." Kaden walked through a coffee table to sit on a couch. "Dude there's a place where we are accepted. Not just tolerated, but encouraged. How cool is that?"

"It does sound wonderful. Too wonderful to be so easily grasped. But even if I wanted to, I cannot." Korin shifted his eyes toward the waiting guards.

"Don't worry 'bout dem. Dey can't fallow us where were goin'."

"But-"

"Just hold on to me dude and get ready for a wild ride." Kaden held out his hand and as soon as Korin took it, they fell through to the floor below.

* * *

_(A/N) Sorry for disappearing for a while but I'm not dead yet. Just Incredibly distracted. Would love some constructive criticism.  
_


	3. AN

A/N Sorry for putting this off. I've been reworking this story little by little and will have the story re-posted by this Saturday. I have changed quite a bit so you should probably reread everything. I also want know what you guys prefer for chapter length so I posted a poll on my profile page. Would appreciate your input. If I get no results I'll just post what I've got so far (roughly2600words) as the first chapter.

As for reasons for being gone? All I can say is life happens and I'm just happy I'm getting back to writing. I am sincerely sorry to all who have been waiting for me to update.

If you guys are still here I'll go ahead and answer some of the reviews.

To the one known as Moremoremore- thanks, I just wish I had the drive to utilize my God given talent. About RougexRajan I highly doubt it but we'll see what happens. Mystique will more than likely show up at some point, when or where I don't know yet.

To the Guest- I'm back and will continue my story It's not that I don't like writing the story, it's just that life gets frustrating and distracting.

To Rosalind2013- thanks, I hope to keep getting it right.

To ConstructiveCritiscismOnAPla te- comments noted. I've fixed some things.

To LogicalNutcase-yes

To SilverPantherSM- do you mean a girl Wolverine? That would be interesting, but I don't see it happening any time soon.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed, and again I say I'm sorry for not writing for a long while.


End file.
